Joshari's adventures
by Joshari
Summary: The story of a Soul named Joshari, in a journey of growth. Set in the mobile game, You Are Hope, a game based off of One Hour One Life.
1. Beginning

The first live line was new. The soul didn't know what was going on, but it did get a good look at itself and the surroundings. It was female, and in the middle of nowhere. So she decided that her name was Joshari Teshima.

Joshari, that name seemed to fit perfectly, and thus the soul decided that it was Joshari, a name that could be used for male and female.

She found herself hungry and in need of food. So she wondered until she found a bush and she started eating.

Then suddenly a kid popped out, a girl. Joshari called her Kira, and watched her daughter. Kira seemed to know a little about how to get things started, so Joshari did what she could to help. However the food ran out too quickly and Kira starved. But Joshari had a few other children.

One of those was a girl she named Neera, and Joshari managed to get her to the right age where Neera could care for herself, when Joshari starved. Her first priority was the survival of her children.

The soul, Joshari, wasn't done.

Luck would have it, that it was born to Neera, and was named Oldie.

Joshari was happy at this chance, however this time it was a male.

Oldie did his best to help out. He went out and got food, and started getting things for the village. Iron, rabbits, food, and other things. But he watched his line die out. His, the third generation, was the last.

Oldie lived until he was fifty-nine, and he was the last one alive in his family. He was a bit sad, but he figured that it was meant to be. He died from lack of food, but he was old, and there was no family left. So he just gave up.

But Joshari didn't.


	2. The Boar

The next Life, Joshari found out that he was born male. However, he wasn't given given, and his mother never had one either. Again he went around doing what he could, and he learned how to plant Berry bushes. All he had to do was take a Berry, not eat it, and then take a sharp rock to get some Flint pieces. The use one of those Flint pieces to get to the gooseberry seed.

Then he found that he had no idea what to do next.

He looked up to see his mother make a basket and then use it to gather up some dirt and then place it on the ground, where she wanted it. But still he didn't know what to do next... And he was starving.

He had to go out and find food and eat it.

And when he came back, the Berry had been planted.

He wasn't too happy, as he knew that he missed his chance to see how she did it.

She went out to go get something, and she never came back.

He was a bit worried so he went out, and found her bones. He found that he didn't know what to do, so he left his home, and started to search out other people. Maybe he could learn from them, he thought.

He made sure that he stayed alive, eating from wild Berry bushes that he found, and on the way he wandered into some marshlands.

And totally didn't see the boar, until it was right on top of him. He did his best to fight it off, but it got the best of him, and the pig's tusks injured him badly.

He ran, trying to stop the bleeding, but eventually it was too much and he died.

And Joshari was left once again in limbo, this time with a bit more experience. It made a note to avoid the marshes.


	3. Honey Potato

This time Joshari found itself a girl. And with a name.

Honey Potato.

Honey watched this time what people did. And she learned how to make a rabbit snare, and how to catch rabbits. She asked plenty of questions about this and her uncle seemed to be a patient teacher.

He explained what he did and even taught her how to catch the rabbits. He told her that she had to be very quiet when doing it. She had to first watch the holes, making sure to catch the holes that had more then one rabbit. He told her, that she had to be very patient with it. If there was only one rabbit ever coming out of the hole, to move to another hole, cause it meant that it was either a fresh hole or a nursing mother.

And when they did find the perfect hole, Honey watched him quietly set the trap and wait. It took hours it felt like, but eventually a rabbit came out and fell into the snare. She watched in horror as it struggled and soon died.

Her uncle explained that was why he chose certain holes, because they needed to live, and the rabbits were food.

She didn't understand until later, that her Uncle was kind, but she went home that day in tears for the death of the poor rabbit.

She eventually got old enough to have children and she did, and she did her best trying to make sure they lived. But it wasn't easy.

The before she knew it, she was old. She did her best for her family, but the food was quickly running out. And all of the rabbits had caught onto her. They avoided her traps, making it harder to provide food. But she soon realized that her time was at hand. She could feel it in her bones. And as she waited to die, she gave the family what she felt was a blessing.

"May the family live on."


	4. Blurred lives

The next lives seemed to blur into each other. Each was mostly trying to gather things for the family, trying to survive and take care of kids at times. Joshari learned to avoid wolf, bears, snakes and the boars. And with that a lesson about each. The wolf usually stayed in the Rocky areas, the snakes in the deserts, the bears had to be avoided at all costs. And then the mosquitos in the swamps. Joshari learned the hard way, to never walk through a swarm of those. They gave you something that locked up your muscles, and if you didn't get food in time, it was the cause of death.

Then one of the lives was the most unbearable.

Joshari found that being abandoned was awful. Three times Joshari was born to the same mother, and three times the mother left the poor baby to starve. Joshari couldn't believe how cruel life could be. And yet it happened three times in a row.

Joshari vowed that no baby would be left behind, not like how it had been.

Then in a life, Joshari was taught how to make pies. And one of the pies was a rabbit pie.

The Mom of this life was patient and explained everything on how to make the pie. Joshari remembered how she took the time about catching the rabbit, and skinning it. Then the Mom kindly taught how to make the pie. But Joshari never learned how to cook it.

Then in a wonderful accidental discovery, Joshari learned that a skewer worked just as well as a hoe. After that the first thing Joshari did was make sure to look for the skewer. And with that came the discovery that the skewer could also become a home marker. So that's what Joshari started looking for first.

Then one life, Joshari had a kid. And this kid asked if water was nearby. Unable to answer that, she followed her kid around as he looked for water. Come to find out that the spot sh had chosen had no water and thus was a bad spot. So she and her son started out in search for a better spot. Joshari and her son didn't make it, but she made a note to make sure that the next times she ever set up a village, there would always be water.

And Joshari kept to that promise.


	5. The Griefer

This time Life had other plans for Joshari.

Joshari found itself born to a unknown mother, who just ran off. So Joshari resigned itself to die in a heart shaped area.

Then Life decided to give Joshari a second chance, and gave her a form of a Eve. She knew instantly that there was a road that would lead to people possibly. So she started on a Trek to find that road. On the way, she saw signs of people, but not what she was expecting. Then she had a daughter, whom she named Kira.

Joshari did her best to care for Kira, and found a small village on the way. There they debated if it was a good village, but it was decided that the road was the better option. So they headed out.

On the way Kira got killed by a wolf, and Joshari was so sad. She vowed to come back and bury her daughter.

She then started heading a bit north, when she came across a trail marker. She followed the marker until she found the village, and discovered that if they had only went north, Kira would still be alive. That hit Joshari's heart. So she found a basket and went back to find her daughter's bones and then headed back up to the village to bury Kira. She placed the bones on the ground, got a rock for the headstone, and even got Kira's crown to all bury her properly.

After setting everything right, she started to look for a shovel.

Joshari had searched the village for people before doing anything, so after not finding anyone, she had rang the bell she had found. It made a loud bong, and caused her to cover her ears for a minute. Then Joshari looked up to see that the bell was now crooked and she briefly wondered if she broke it.

Then Joshari went back to her search for a shovel. It was then she saw two people and her first thought was 'People!'

She was so happy seeing other people that she missed the knife being drawn against her, and didn't have time to react to protect herself. The next thing she knew, she had a stab wound, and she was bleeding a lot.

Joshari looked at the other woman, who was holding the knife, in shock and confusion. And Joshari noticed that the woman was wearing Kira's crown! A flash of anger shot through Joshari then, as the woman was wearing something that belonged to her daughter, but then resignation set in, and she knew that her daughter had no more need of things like that.

Joshari sighed and stumbled back up to the bones of her daughter and died right next to Kira's bones.

But Joshari, the soul, wasn't done yet. Not with that woman. There would be a day in which it knew, that it would remind that woman of just that day. Maybe they could resolve things in another life.


End file.
